


Crot/Blip Collection

by Hellscape100



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Blips, Gun Violence, Inspired by The Last of Us (Video Games), Mentioned Ellie, Mild Blood, POV First Person, beta read by my english teacher, crots, i have no idea whos POVs these are in tbh, this looked longer in my book tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellscape100/pseuds/Hellscape100
Summary: This is literally just stuff i wrote in class1: The Last of Us (explicitly inspired)2-4: The Last of Us (implicitly inspired)





	Crot/Blip Collection

1.

Spores spewed from the walking corpse. It was then I realised that my gas mask was broken. I ran for the exit, the infected shambling after me. More infected broke free of the fungus covered walls, sealing my only way out. I should never have left Ellie behind. Everyone is in danger as long as she is left on her own, Including her.

* * *

2.

The city is in ruins. The horse can't walk down the brick-strewn road that traverses this place. Desperate and starving people lined the streets, scared that i would just be another mouth to feed, another person wasting their precious resources. I have my own people to get back to.

* * *

3.

I just needed to get the weapons and get out, the simplest solo mission I've been on in years, but of course I managed to mess it up. Even the children could do this in their sleep. I'm meant to be a leader, the grown-up that they can always rely on. How did I fail to do something so easy?

* * *

4.

Nobody needed to die. We should've been safe. So why am I covered in my brother's blood, his corpse in my arms and his boyfriend's screams in my ears? I'm. the one who heard the gun go off. The one who saw him hit the ground. The one who heard him say his final words. The one who brought him back home. The one who buried his body.


End file.
